Wanted: Friends
by aesylthryth
Summary: USUI'S MANLY POV: Now why haven't I thought of that? I should definitely make a billboard for it, or maybe I should go out on the streets and hold up a sign like that, broadcast it on international television perhaps or . . . just freaking look for one.
1. Prologue

Okay, honestly, why is the Share bar _inconveniently _placed on the first line of every story? Just look at it *points to the right*

So yeah, ignore that. Be joyed and elated at my comeback :D

**Wanted: Friends**

_by crystalline'maia_

Now why haven't I thought of that? I should definitely make a billboard for it, or maybe I should go out on the streets and hold up a sign like that, broadcast it on international television perhaps or . . . just freaking look for one. Usui's POV.

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Fujiwara Hiro_

_Anyway, have you ever noticed the fact that Usui is completely friendless? I know, I know, there's Yukimura, Kanou, the Maid Latte girls, Sakura and Shizuko, Maria, the Yumemishi boys, the Idiot Trio and a lot others, but I don't think he sees them in a friendly way. He doesn't even act like they're friends, and Misaki doesn't count because she's his girlfriend. Fujiwara didn't seem to have included a 'best friend character' for Usui, and I think it's probably because he's a loner, so she pushed the thought aside. But what about Tora? He's got Maki, and Shintani has a whole lot of friends. I pity the guy, I mean, everyone needs to have friends, especially on their teenage days, it's like a survival method, it's natural for a person, whether you were isolated since childhood or not, you simply get the need to want some friends. Where is that bloody teenage male psychology book? Lol, as if I have one._

_Complaints and other violent reactions towards Usui's trail of thoughts should be directed to the Mariana Trench. I mean, come on, we don't get much of his thoughts since the manga mostly happens around or in Misaki's point of view, so we don't get much about how he thinks or what he thinks about every time. So I grabbed the opportunity and just filled in his mind's personality, cheers._

_Anywho, enough ranting for me, more reading for you._

_Enjoy Usui's search for friends through his own point of view, and don't you dare forget to leave a review._

_I know, it rhymed. WASN'T IT FUNNEH? _:D

_**p r o l o g u e**_

Hi there, fangirl.

I am Usui Takumi. I have a blond mess of a bird's nest which I call hair, and a pair of normal-looking green eyes that _don't _glitter, sparkle, shine, glimmer, glisten, gleam, flicker and a few more synonyms, well, unless I intend to. I don't consider myself having _spiky golden hair_ and _glittering emerald eyes_, as you fondly describe. God, am I really that good looking that you see my eyes as gemstones? (I apologize in behalf of my ego) Think about it, I can't exactly see if I have gemstones for eyes, even if it was for a figurative purpose.

And yes, I'm currently lying on my back on the cold school rooftop floor, staring at the orangey afternoon sky, with the incoming evening's breeze making my hair even messier.

Now listen here, as you probably already knew, I am currently blessed with seventeen years of existence and counting, and throughout those seventeen years of existence, guess what?

I don't have friends of the Y chromosome kind.

And if you haven't been listening to your biology class, Y chromosome kind means the _male kind_, you know, the one with willies? And if you _still _don't know what a willy means, it's –

"U – SU – I!"

Oh, that's my girlfriend you hear. Have I mentioned that she's totally awesome? Beautiful? Smart? Responsible? Gentle? All right, so maybe she's not so gentle, but wait until you see her when I hug her, she'd look gentler than a fluffy fanfiction!

"WHAT – IS – THIS – CRAP?"

"Misa-chan doesn't want my gift?" I asked, grinning slightly at her as I stroked her smooth cheek with a finger.

"But you didn't have to . . ." her voice faltered, and she put on an adorable expression! i.e. she was blushing again, and yes, it's adorable, for me at least. ". . . buy something this – this, um . . ."

"Expensive?" I supplied.

"Why a gold necklace of all things? You should've just given me something less pricey."

I pouted, and I know very well how heart-melting it was. I practiced in the mirror. Don't ask. "But the topaz on it matches your eyes."

Now don't get me started on the 'gemstones for eyes' thing again.

"All right, all right," she said, finally giving up, then she mumbled something incoherently.

"What did you just say, Misa-chan?" I asked, leaning closer.

"Thanks . . . Usui."

I smiled, patting her head. "That's just the first of all the expensive things I'm going to buy for you."

"W – what? No! Don't spend so much more on me! It's really unnecessary!"

"What a letdown, and I was planning to _spend_ the rest of my life with you."

Her whole face resembled a tomato's color as she stepped back. Looking disbelievingly at me, I took the chance to peck softly on her lips.

I licked my own lips, and confirmed she was wearing strawberry today. You people probably don't know, but Misa-chan wears a very thin layer of lip gloss. Surprised? I think it's normal, I mean, she's still a girl after all.

"I'm going to the student council office now," she said, turning around uncomfortably and still stammering.

"I'll be waiting at the café!" I said back cheerily, waving at her.

Not looking back, she said softly, almost shyly. "Do you – do you want to go to the office with me?"

I chuckled. It melted my heart just to hear her say something like that to me. I could hear it now, someday surely, she's going to ask me, _"Do you want to have s_–"

"Hey, Usui, are you listening?"

Well you can't blame me for being so perverted. You already had Ayuzawa's warning on that.

"Does Pres want me to be there?" I asked, smirking.

Although her back was still facing me, I was pretty sure she was already blushing mad. She stomped away, muttering things that basically described how she thought of me.

When her footsteps faded away from the stairs leading to the lower floor, I looked back at the skies again. Its hue was now a breathtaking orangey-blue. Swirls of opaque clouds floated occasionally as evening drew nearer.

Back to my friendship woes. Where did we leave earlier again? Oh yeah, my lack of guy friends. Actually, I don't even have a single friend, male or female, unless you count the ones from Maid Latte, Kanou, and Yukimura, though I only consider them as _acquaintances_.

So by now, you probably already know that I'm the cool, loner type of guy at school. The Seika High male population looks up to me as an idol, while the female population . . . I think you already know how I am with them. Though it kind of boosts my ego for a thousand tons, I, Usui Takumi, admit that I desperately crave for _friendly _attention.

I have stayed at Seika High for at least two years already. Ever since the first day of school, I was expecting even at least _one _guy to try and make friends with me, but instead, I get a legion of fans and admirers of both the male and female kind. Don't get me wrong, I like the idolism and stuff, but I never wanted it anyway. I'm just looking for friends, you know, the people who slap you (rather harshly) on the back and yell, "You can do it, man!" during times of much needed confidence-boosting.

Every single day, I look at my male classmates, huddled together at the back of the classroom in their little groupie and doing/reading/talking about who-knows-what. I want to experience something like that for once. Watch a little porn with a few close guy friends, talk about how awesome their girlfriends are (either in bed or not), and basically all the guy stuff done with guy friends.

I'm jealous.

Now if I could just shout that to the whole world, maybe I'd gain a few friends or so, but that would probably drain my ego, so that's a big 'no' for me. And in case you're wondering, guys have sensitive egos, and I just happen to be one of them, though I don't let it out a lot. My ego tends to slip without my permission, and I don't want it to be wandering around the dangerous world.

I lazily stood up and scratched the back of my head gruffly. I took a glance at the time in my phone (I never wear a wristwatch, and again, don't ask), headed downstairs to the school gates, and trudged the rest of the way to Maid Latte with a few girls occasionally swooning as I pass by. Typical.

_**e n d**_

_._

_._

_._

_of the prologue, lol_

_**CLICK MEH AND MAKE MEH HAPPEH :D  
><strong>_


	2. i make a friend of the male kind

**Wanted: Friends**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Fujiwara Hiro_

_Many thankies to Raina Rasberry, fateMoon, nameless reviewer, PrincessLover26, cyndy-kawaii-maidsama, empatheticsympatheticpathetic, Ayumi Sakuragi, nutella4ever, LunaAlchemist27 for the LUV._

_**c h a p t e r o n e : i make a friend of the male kind**_

When I arrived at the maid café half an hour later, I was greeted with the soft _ping! _of the door and a green haired maid with specs. She ushered me towards an empty table near the windows. Strange, I thought as I took a seat, I usually occupied the table near the counters that gave a good view of Ayuzawa in maid transformation bustling around with trays.

I scanned my eyes over the tables, and I spotted my usual spot. Unfortunately, there happened to be a guy sitting where I was supposed to be. He must be around my age, pale, had cropped ash brown hair, and wearing a black concert t-shirt. He looked awfully bored as he scooped up his parfait.

"Master, may I take your order?"

Ah, Ayuzawa's forced syrupy voice. She stood in front of me, looking frustratingly cute in that maid outfit, except that her scary twitching smile ruined it all.

"Of course," I said, smiling teasingly at her. "The usual, please."

She glared at me before turning around and promptly slapping on a sweet face. I watched her retreat to the counter and add my order to the list, then my gaze landed on the bored guy again.

Only to catch him on the sinful act of doing a once-over at Ayuzawa.

In an instant, I wanted to hoist him up into the air and throw him on his ass through the back door. Keep your calm, keep your calm. Deep breath, you overprotective boyfriend, you'll just make her mad if you did that.

_But he was checking her out! _a voice in my head said. I know, they keep popping up during moments of thorough decisions. It makes me think that I have another soul residing inside my body, or I'm simply on the edge of my sanity.

Ayuzawa came back to my table, placed my sundae gently on the table, thanked me for ordering, and glared at me again before turning around.

But just to make sure . . .

"Misa-chan~" I _absolutely _made my voice louder on purpose. At the corner of my eye I saw the guy squint uneasily at me.

"_What _is it, Master?" Ayuzawa said stiffly and sweetly, leaning slightly towards me.

"Come nearer, won't you?"

Hesitantly, she leaned closer, and I nuzzled quickly on her neck before I whispered, "You're mine, don't you forget that."

As expected, her composure shattered and she came crashing on me, red-faced and panicking.

"Wh – wha –"

Before she started her lecture, I laughed loudly and did a quick movement to let her straddle me on my seat. "Oh, Misa-chan, you just _can't _hold yourself, can you? Doing _such_ a vulgar thing in public –"

"USUI, YOU PERVERT!" she yelled, slapping me across the face with a tray (which, in fact, was really solid), and strangled off of me, blushing furiously.

Just then, the bored guy came walking towards my table, trying hard to hide how murderous his expression was. Ah heck, he needed the hint. Who did he think he was anyway? Ayuzawa's wannabe boyfriend? I bet he doesn't even know her, and I have a strange feeling that he was about to do some corrupted things on her the moment she's alone and unprotected by her ever beloved _genuine _boyfriend.

"Hey, you," he said, doing a soft effort of placing his hand on my table and the other inside his pocket.

"Hi," I said, all smiley and that, hoping it'd piss him off. "Sorry, have I met you somewhere before?"

"No, I just dropped by to tell you that what you did to that maid was a serious offense to women in general. I suppose you already know that?"

Oh, so I'm the bad guy now. Damn you, voice in my head. Why did I ever listen to you in the first place? This guy's probably an undercover police asset on duty at maid cafes and I'm going to get a bad remark on my record. God knows how my grandfather will react to this. He's probably having tea and crumpets with the queen right now, then his MIB-look-alike secretary will relay the news to him, then he'll excuse himself so that he could fish out his phone and have me disowned and force me to live on the streets. Then again, I'm already an illegitimate child.

Damn damn damn.

"Oh, of course I know that, but _she's_ _my girlfriend. _I suppose there's a new law stating that PDA gives a life sentence to prison that I am not aware about?"

The guy frowned at me. "I see, she's your . . . girlfriend. Sorry to have bothered you. But still, you shouldn't really do that again. Your g-girlfriend obviously wasn't comfortable with it."

Mission success. "Sure, no problem," I said, smiling slightly.

"So, uh – I'm Tanaka Kai, by the way."

Oh, what's this? Sudden introduction? Did he think I was a teenage heir of some big-shot company disguised as a normal high school student and he sees this opportunity to get some nice connections?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Usui Takumi."

We shook each other's hand and he invited himself to sit down. Great, one minute earlier he was my rival, now he considers me as an acquaintance. Speaking of acquaintances, I think this must be one of those wish-come-true events of my life. Eventually, I'm going to have a friend of the male kind at last. Whoa.

"You're a lucky guy," he said, folding his arms over the table. "Give me her number when you break up with her, okay?"

'Okay' my ass. So the women's rights advocate was actually _not _a gentleman. First impressions, I laugh at you.

"I think we're not going to break up anytime soon. We're kind of . . ."

"Oh, yeah, sure," this guy called Tanaka said uncomfortably. "I get what you mean. So, Usui-san, you're from –" He looked at my uniform for a second. "– Seika?"

"Yeah, and you're from?"

He laughed mildly, shaking his head. "No, I'm homeschooled."

I see, some rich kid got lost in a maid café. He probably thought he could snag some random girl from here, and kick her out of his mansion once he's done corrupting her. Good thing I didn't turn out that way, and for once I appreciated the fact that I was completely isolated from the outside world until I was fourteen.

His gaze dropped on the sundae slowly melting in its glass. "You like strawberry flavored ice cream?"

All right, so should I consider that an insult to my manliness or a mere obvious statement? I'll choose the latter; the thought of the former frustrates me.

"Liked it ever since I was a kid," I said, digging a spoon into the soft ice cream. Obviously I was lying; I never had ice cream in my whole childhood. I was only introduced to it when I was nearly-thirteen, when I started cooking lessons. "And you like chocolate."

An amused smile crept up to his face. "How did you know that?"

"I saw you eating that, along with your parfait, I mean."

His cellphone rang in the middle of his laugh. He suddenly looked alarmed, and somehow worried. "Cool knowing you, Usui-san. Here, might get to have a guys' night-out with some of my friends someday soon. Just send me your number and tell me it's you." He tossed me a business card, and I was mildly surprised as to why he had one.

He flashed a peace-sign at me and went straight outside in long strides.

A guys' night-out, huh? Does that mean we're friends? I mean, only friends get to hang out, right? Damn it, if I only knew how easy it was to get a friend, then I wouldn't have been moping on the school rooftop about it earlier. I'm so proud of myself I suddenly glomped on Ayuzawa, only to get yelled at in return.

_**Reviews are welcome, appreciated, esteemed, cherished, prized, and generally craved for by your author dearest.**_

_**And probably by Usui too, since he did some dull job on narrating his mind to us. Gotta give him some props too, you know.**_


	3. my halfbrother suggests memory boosters

His cellphone rang in the middle of his laugh. He suddenly looked alarmed, and somehow worried. "Cool knowing you, Usui-san. Here, might get to have a guys' night-out with some of my friends someday soon. Just send me your number and tell me it's you." He tossed me a business card, and I was mildly surprised as to why he had one.

He flashed a peace-sign at me and went straight outside in long strides.

A guys' night-out, huh? Does that mean we're friends? I mean, only friends get to hang out, right? Damn it, if I only knew how easy it was to get a friend, then I wouldn't have been moping on the school rooftop about it earlier. I'm so proud of myself I suddenly glomped on Ayuzawa, only to get yelled at in return.

**Wanted: Friends**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Fujiwara Hiro_

_The following people happen to be awesome: nutella4ever, Twillk, cyndy-kawaii-maidsama, Ayu-chan, Blueberryxn, and Usui. Yeah, that's it. YOU could be awesome too! Just leave a review! Ain't that rhymed? :3  
><em>

_**c h a p t e r t w o : my half-brother suggests memory boosters**_

I got back home later that evening after I walked my girlfriend home (that sounds so awesome), and as I reward, I got an Ayuzawa-initiated-peck-on-the-cheek under the moonlight. Ah, the subtle joys of having a girlfriend.

I shoved my shoes off on the doormat and changed into my home clothes, then went straight to bed . . . or sofa. Don't ask me why I didn't bother buying a proper bed, although I suppose it'd be great if Ayuzawa helped me pick one, and then we'd have a great time on it on cold, lonely nights, having wonderful, blissful s–

_Krringg. Krringg._

A phone call, right now? Sometimes I wondered why I even bought myself a telephone instead of a bed, when I knew I already had a cellphone.

"Hello, Usui Takumi speaking," I said to the receiver.

"_Good evening, Takumi."_

Oh, my annoying half-brother. Damn.

"_I have tried calling your cellphone many times today, but you haven't answered at least once. Why is it, may I ask?"_

So now he's going to lecture me about not keeping my cellphone on silent mode. Don't you know how embarrassing it is when your cellphone suddenly rings your favorite (awkward) tune in public places and people stare at you like you just announced that you're about to destroy the world? And before you mention it, I hate having my cellphone on vibrate. It emits that uncomfortable shiver inside my pocket, down my thigh, down my, uh, crotch.

"_Takumi."_

Oh, right, phone call from annoying half-brother.

"I forgot to charge it last night, so I left it at home this morning." I know, I should get an award for being able to lie so well.

"I don't quite believe you . . . _forgot _to do such a mundane task such as charging your mobile. Shall I send you a month's supply of memory boosters?"

I gritted my teeth. He _is _annoying. "No, thank you."

"_Putting that aside, there is something that grandfather wants to tell you. Some kind of a 'start' to business-handling, I think."_

"And what is it, exactly?"

"_You are to forge ties specifically with the respective heirs of the Hino Hotels, Chrysanthemum Airlines, Tanaka Enterprises, and Igarashi Group of Companies, with special importance to the latter. To put it simply, you need to form a certain _trust _with heirs of your generation, just for business purposes, grandfather says."_

My brows furrowed in question. I start business out by having friends? That's cool, though I don't really admire the fact that I have to _befriend _that sickening Igarashi for the sake of business.

"Who are these people?"

"_I believe you have already met Igarashi Tora?"_

The mere memory of him all over Ayuzawa on a damn coffee table already made my blood boil. "Yes, I have."

"_Good, so there's three more you need to know. The heir of Hino Hotels is a twelve year old girl named Katsura. According to my sources, she sneaks out to a local park near your flat every weekend to play baseball with other children. She has pink-dyed hair, so I suppose you must notice her quickly if you pass by._

_Then there's the Chrysanthemum Airlines, quite a well-running airline, that one. The heir is a rather eccentric twenty-one year old lady named Hoshimura . . . Arisu. Your flats are on the same floor so make sure you stop by._

_And the heir of Tanaka Enterprises is exactly your age, so I think you'll get along well. His name is Tanaka Kai, and as reported to me, he seems to –"_

"Wait, what? Tanaka Kai?" I said hastily. So have I really got his status right? That Tanaka guy's rich?

"_Takumi, I don't like repeating myself, but yes, that is his name. Your tone, however, suggests that you are familiar with the name. Have you already met him?"_

It wouldn't hurt to tell him that I did, right? "Yes, just this afternoon, actually."

"_Hmm, as expected. You see, as I was saying earlier, he is rather fond of visiting various restaurants and cafes."_

There was a short pause, then he continued. _"Don't tell me you've met him at that – that pseudo-maid café?"_

He still has that hurting opinion on maid cafes. Doesn't he get modern Japanese culture?

"All right, I won't tell you."

"_Don't fool around me, Takumi."_

"_Yes_, I met him there."

"_How were his manners? I'm inclined to believe that, since his childhood wasn't very isolated, he has a rough and roguish attitude."_

I caught my tongue between my teeth before I could bash him for insulting my first friend of the male kind. "I don't think so. He's all right, in my opinion."

"_I see . . ."_

"Why am I supposed to do this personally again? Aren't there supposed to be parties that I should attend so I can acquaint with them?"

"_You _do _know that personal trust is better than business trust, don't you, Takumi? Or are you just not aware of the benefits of earned intimate friendship?"_

"Believe me, Gerard, but I don't think you've had the experience either."

He breaks off into silence as I smirked at his speechlessness. When I decided to put the phone down (I _am _worried about the phone bill), he added something more to my tedious and ridiculous assignment.

"_I suggest you start it now before it's too late. After all, we all know that grandfather doesn't like wasting time. Should you require more information on those four, just call me. Good night."_

Gerard hung up immediately. As if I was going to bid him 'good night' anyway. I grabbed my paperback from under my coffee table and put on my specs, when a thought intrigued me.

I put the book down and got out of the sofa. When I extracted Tanaka's business card from my school bag, I went back to the couch and examined the information on its glossy surface.

_Tanaka Kei, _it said, aligned to the right by a vertical green bar against a simple white background. It listed his cellphone and telephone numbers, his fax, email address, and his World of Warcraft username. I flipped the card front and back, but there wasn't a single mention of Tanaka Enterprises. Huh, modest guy, as if normal people give out business cards.

I slipped the card back to my bag and started reading where I left in my book, thinking if I should tell Ayuzawa all of this or just keep the whole thing on my own.

Then the phone rang again.

I sluggishly went to pick it up, while making myself a mental reminder to put the telephone on the sofa's corner table.

"Hello, Usui Takumi speaking," I said monotonously.

"_Just a quick reminder that slipped my mind."_

I let out a small snort. "So _now_ you're the one who needs a month's supply of memory boosters."

"_Oh ha ha, very funny. But just so you know, grandfather has told me that if you don't make any progress within this month, he will have to take measures. He has eyes everywhere, I can assure you that. Don't be surprised if something suddenly happens to your relationship with that maid. Nevertheless, I wish you luck."_

I gripped the phone tight, so harshly I heard a part of it crack. I glowered silently at the carpeted floor, gritting my teeth and suppressing the urge to throw the damn phone all the way to England and onto his face.

"_You'll need it."_

With that, Gerard put the phone down. I should've expected this – fucking last minute blackmail.

**...**

_**The sequel of 'I Once Had the Best' entitled 'Heaven's Embrace' is now up! Check the KWMS archive or my profile.**_

Smiling slightly at the tombstone, she turned around and headed back home, when another breeze went by. It seemed to stop so suddenly beside her ear, and yet again Misaki heard his voice whisper. CharDeath, oneshot.

_**You might wanna tap dat.**_

_**You know, that thing down there. *wink***_


	4. my girlfriend sells hotdogs

"_Oh ha ha, very funny. But just so you know, grandfather has told me that if you don't make any progress within this month, he will have to take measures. He has eyes everywhere, I can assure you that. Don't be surprised if something suddenly happens to your relationship with that maid. Nevertheless, I wish you luck."_

I gripped the phone tight, so harshly I heard a part of it crack. I glowered silently at the carpeted floor, gritting my teeth and suppressing the urge to throw the damn phone all the way to England and onto his face.

"_You'll need it."_

With that, Gerard put the phone down. I should've expected this – fucking last minute blackmail.

**Wanted: Friends**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Fujiwara Hiro_

_Props to the epicly awesome peeps who reviewed. *hugs*_

_**c h a p t e r t h r e e : my girlfriend sells hotdogs**_

Sunlight poured all over my face the next morning.

It's annoying at first, but it's really quite useful when you're having a hard time getting out of bed, scratch that, sofa. It just blasts at you, and when I peer through my eyelids, the light burns my eyes until I'm forced to get up.

And I just got up. My alarm clock didn't ring, so today must be a weekend. I did my daily weekend morning routine, and in case you're wondering, it includes: working out, splashing water all over my face, shaving my chin, waxing wherever needs to get waxed, take a nice, long, hot shower, get dressed, make some breakfast, eat my breakfast, do the dishes, brush my teeth, get on my shoes, and do nothing.

Not really, but nothing usually happens to me on weekends. Because she doesn't want me to, I don't get to see my girlfriend, I don't get to call my girlfriend, I don't get to go on a stroll to the mall with my girlfriend, I don't – well, you get the point.

And it all goes back to the fact that I don't have any friends to hang out with. Woe is me.

I started my boring day by sending Tanaka my number, then adding everything else on his card on my cellphone. Trivia: Now I have six numbers in my Contacts – Ayuzawa, my aunt, the police, this unnoticed book and antique store that sells really good books and awesome ancient stuff that deserves to be put in a museum, the ramen delivery, and Tanaka.

Fun.

I grabbed my jacket, locked my door, and stopped midway through entering the elevator. I am currently living off of my grandfather's money, I thought, letting the brunette girl standing behind me go through. So if I disobey what he wants me to do, he'd probably have me disowned and force me to live on the streets.

I guess I won't be losing anything if I do as he says, in fact, I'd be gaining friends. How uncanny, just yesterday I was looking for an opportunity to get some friends, then hours later I get a phone call offering friends on a silver platter, if I just take it.

"Hey," someone uttered, and I looked up to see who it was.

Standing in front of me inside the elevator was the brunette girl just seconds ago, and she still hasn't closed the doors yet. She was pointing at the empty spot beside her, gesturing if I wanted to take the elevator.

"Sorry," I muttered, entering the small compartment.

There were only two of us inside the elevator, so we both stood silently for a few seconds as we descended the building. The awkward thing was, even though I didn't tell her that it was rude (and creepy, in a way), she kept looking at me weirdly as if there was a stick up my nose. I got this certain vibe that it wasn't the 'fangirl-stare' kind of glance.

"You," she suddenly spoke up, and for a second I thought she was going to ambush me.

I raised my brows, looking at her inquisitively. The girl looked a few years older than me, had facial features that stood out, and she had this bored, lopsided grin on her face.

"You look like someone I know," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh . . . uh, really?"

"Yes, and he was –"

The doors suddenly slid open, and people swarmed inside. I sighed and got out of the elevator along with the girl. Before I could say anything more, she flashed a grin at me that literally reached her ears, and I didn't know if she was flirting with me or merely showing off her set of perfect white teeth.

Then she jogged cheerily towards the glass front doors, her hands together behind her.

Weird.

I shook the whole thing off of my mind and pushed the doors open, warm sunlight immediately dawning on me. I lingered beside the doors for quite a while, and of course, the security guard kept on throwing me suspicious looks as I pondered about where to go today. Let's see . . .

Movies? No fun without Misa-chan.

Mall? Misa-chan doesn't want me to buy anything expensive for her anymore.

Maid Latte? Misa-chan doesn't have a shift today.

Park? I doubt Misa-chan even goes there, but what the heck, I haven't been there for a while now.

I trudged the stony, dry pavement for a few minutes, and I stopped my steps beneath the park's iron gates. _Sakuyuki Park_, the letters read when I looked up, while the marble it was embossed on reflected a soft, silvery glow on its smooth surface. Classy, I thought, and sure enough, the park was obviously maintained better than an ordinary local park.

Sakura trees were lined along the edges of the grassy open fields. A few fountains and wooden benches stood here and there. And then I saw a glimpse of familiar dark violet hair.

I must be so damn lucky today then. Ayuzawa was here, looking so damn awesome in that cute hotdog stand uniform and walking around carrying a tray of hotdogs.

God, is she beautiful in anything or what?

"Misa-chan!" I spoke up, waving as I approached her.

Her standard operating procedure whenever she saw me commenced. She blushed for a millisecond, glared with a full-force, and went back to her work. If we were in the student council office and she's in the mood, she'd basically shout at me to get lost.

"Hey, Ayuzawa, I'd really appreciate it if you acknowledge my love for you for once~"

She inhaled deeply, and pointed at me accusingly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I shrugged, because honestly, I didn't know either.

"Get lost, you pervert! I'm trying to work here!"

"Don't wanna."

Then a squeaky little girl's voice interrupted our little chat. "Look, I know you two are going to make out later anyway, so lemme just buy some hotdogs, 'kay?"

Then realization slapped me on the face, hard.

Who other nine year old Japanese girl in the world had _bright pink hair _like this little nine year old Japanese girl standing beside me?

"Here you go," Ayuzawa said, handing the little girl a hotdog. "And by the way, we're _not _going to make out later. Where in the world did you learn that term anyway?"

"I have sources. Thanks!" She beamed at Ayuzawa and then trailed off to her little groupie . . . of boys her age.

Honestly, what is it with today that I keep on meeting unusual people?

"Sit with me for a while?" I asked Ayuzawa, pointing at a nearby wooden bench.

"No, I have a job to do. I need to sell all of these before –"

Her mouth hung agape as I flashed a wad of cash from my wallet.

"I'll buy it all," I said, smiling playfully.

"I already told you not to spend so much money on me!"

"But it's for the hotdogs, so technically, I'm not spending on you."

Ayuzawa looked at me disbelievingly and defeated. Soon enough, she swatted the money from me and practically threw the hotdog box on my lap, forcing me to plop on a bench. She plodded back to the hotdog stand nearby to give the money and then took a seat beside me in irritation.

"I never knew you took part-time jobs like these," I said casually, taking a bite from a hotdog.

"Our house needs to get repaired, and the money I get from the café is . . . well, I can't really say that's it's not enough, but okaa-san collapsed again yesterday and we don't have enough money for her medicine."

"Harsh," I uttered, finishing up the hotdog and throwing the wrapper into the bin beside the bench.

Ayuzawa looked at me incredulously. I raised my brows. Why are people giving me weird stares today?

"What?" I asked, unwrapping another hotdog.

"Did you eat your breakfast today?"

I chuckled lowly for a bit. She was actually concerned about my health. In your face, Sanshita!

"I suppose you're not used to me eating a lot," I said. "But in fact, I eat _a whole lot _when I get to."

"But you don't get fat!"

The heck?

I almost choked on my hotdog, extremely dumbfounded at Ayuzawa's comment. That must be the most interesting comment she has ever told me ever since she called me a perverted outer-space alien.

I snidely smirked as I looked at her amusedly. "I work out, Ayuzawa. Do you want proof?"

The expression on her face as I tugged my shirt's collar lower was probably one of the best expressions I ever saw on her. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and a little hint of disgust, as she blushed crimson and reached for the nearest thing to throw at me, which happened to be a hotdog.

"You disgusting excuse of a human in disguise!" she barked at me, starting to stomp away.

"Wait, Ayuzawa!"

"GO BACK TO YOUR PLANET!"

"But I want to bring you with me!"

"SHUT –"

_Kurrurururuuruu . . ._

To be honest, I thought it was a _very _ugly sound, and it was quite loud.

I grimaced in amusement. I couldn't even believe Ayuzawa's stomach grumbled like that!

"My turn to ask, then," I said, jogging to her embarrassed pace. "Did you eat your breakfast today?"

She shook her head awkwardly, and my insides started to warm up, but I didn't know whether it was because how cute she was when she did that, or because I pitied her for not having to eat any breakfast.

"Come on, let's go back to the bench. I don't want you walking around with a completely empty stomach."

We settled on the wooden bench again, helping ourselves to the whole box of hotdogs. We sat there for quite a while, only hearing the soft breeze flowing throughout each sakura tree's leaves.

"Ayuzawa, I have something important to tell you," I started, and she quickly stiffened up.

**...**

_**Liked it? Leave a review! Not-so-liked it? Meh, drop a review anyway.**_

_**SHAKE DAT, everyday I'm shuffling~ XD**_

_**Christmas vacation is here! Happy Christmas, everyone :)**_


	5. i tell my girlfriend about my future fri

"Come on, let's go back to the bench. I don't want you walking around with a completely empty stomach."

We settled on the wooden bench again, helping ourselves to the whole box of hotdogs. We sat there for quite a while, only hearing the soft breeze flowing throughout each sakura tree's leaves.

"Ayuzawa, I have something important to tell you," I started, and she quickly stiffened up.

**Wanted: Friends**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Fujiwara Hiro_

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYZZZ lolz Cookies for all of you :3**_

_**c h a p t e r f o u r : i tell my girlfriend about my future friends**_

"Does it have something to do with your family in England?"

"Well . . . somehow."

"Do they – do they want you back soon?"

I almost skipped a heartbeat when she said that. She sounded really worried, and I started to blame myself for all of it. If it wasn't because of me, she wouldn't have been dragged in all of this . . .

"I think so, but they want me to do something before I get to go back."

"Don't tell me . . ."

Was she actually thinking that my family was forcing me to break up with her? "No, it's not that. It's just a simple task. I need to befriend certain people."

Ayuzawa looked at me with furrowed brows. I wasn't surprised, but I thought it'd be her reaction.

"Befriend _rich _people, you mean," she said.

"Yes, that, and did you know I just met one of them?"

"What? Who?"

I pointed at the nearby grassy field where a group of kids in rugged boyish clothes played baseball with a pink haired girl. "That girl," I said. "Her name's Hino Katsuya, and she's the heir of Hino Hotels."

"The one with the pink hair? If she's supposed to be rich, then why is she here, playing in a public park? She must have bodyguards around here somewhere . . . "

"In fact, you're right." I looked around the park from my seat, and sure enough, there were a few of them, _cleverly_ disguised. What kind of person wears a hotdog vendor uniform, stands so stiffly, and glares at children whenever they try to buy something? Except if you happened to be naturally like that, of course.

Then there was that woman in a crisp office uniform, sitting at a bench a few meters away from us. She had her arms and legs crossed, and she was staring intently at the pink haired little girl's every movement.

And last, but not the least, there was a stealthy guy hiding on the sakura tree's branches, probably the girl's personal ninja. He had two long swords crossed on his back. But what destroyed his cool demeanor was his _awful _camouflage suit – the guy was wearing a ridiculous _baby pink _spandex. I pitied him greatly; his manly pride must have dropped a few tons or so.

"So much for being undercover," Ayuzawa commented. "Aren't you going to talk to her now?"

I shook my head. "Now's not the time."

"But Usui, why would your family make you _befriend _these rich people personally? Don't you go to those fancy parties and . . . acquaint with each other?"

Ayuzawa's statement triggered me to think about the reason behind it too. I had a few speculations, but one of them appealed to me the most – there was definitely something more than befriending these three.

"Perhaps grandfather is expecting something to happen after I'm friends with them, other than making possible business bonds in the future."

Ayuzawa alarmingly looked at me suddenly. "Don't you think he's going to get you engaged with one of them?"

I chuckled, but I don't think her assumption was going to come true, and the one that was most likely to get me engaged with was the heir of Chrysanthemum Airlines. _And _she was twenty-one years old – too old for me. But if my grandfather happens to get hit in the head (which I highly hope) and decides to arrange a marriage to Hoshimura-san and I (which I highly don't hope), I don't think I can breathe any longer after that.

"You read too much shoujo manga, Ayuzawa," I said, grinning mockingly.

"I – I _don't _even read shoujo manga!"

"Then where did you get that idea then?"

"Uh, um . . ." she stuttered, blushing slightly in defeat.

Then suddenly, I perked up when a really good idea popped into my head. "So do you want to go out today?"

She slapped me lightly on the cheek while the shade of red on her face went deeper. "No."

xxx

A man clad in dark clothing stood under the shade of the sakura trees. He watched his master's grandson flirt and talk leisurely to his girlfriend.

Yes, the sickening, worthless maid, shamelessly ignoring the fact that she was seducing the young man carrying his master's genes. He thought of her as nothing more than a gold-digger. He was quite sure she'll end up miserable and impoverished when Mr. Walker finally gets something done to her.

In a quick, fluid movement, he placed his hand over his ear to activate his headset on, and in a throaty deep voice, he said, "Gold Three has achieved visual contact with Midfield Two, Wonderlander, and Wildfire Three. Awaiting additional orders."

A few seconds after, a static noise came up, and then a deeper voice replying, "Gold One says to dismiss the Pauper's mother from work."

**...**

_**I had a hard time making up those codenames **_**:|**_** Please review? Pweety please? With Usui's smoldering hot nak**_

_***slapped by Misaki***_

_**Owie, that hurt. Anyway, clicky the review button! Happy Holidays, everyone!**_


	6. i feel like a stringed puppet

In a quick, fluid movement, he placed his hand over his ear to activate his headset on, and in a throaty deep voice, he said, "Gold Three has achieved visual contact with Midfield Two, Wonderlander, and Wildfire Three. Awaiting additional orders."

A few seconds after, a static noise came up, and then a deeper voice replying, "Gold One says to dismiss the Pauper's mother from work."

**Wanted: Friends**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Fujiwara Hiro_

_**Big bear hugs to PoisonApple911, Ayu-chuan, Twillk, PrincessLover26, cyndy-kawaii-maidsama, and Blueberryxn for reviewing the fourth chapter! :D**_

_**c h a p t e r f i v e : i feel like a stringed puppet**_

So that night, the phone's shrill ring disturbed my pleasant dream consisting of Ayuzawa, me, and a lone tent in the middle of a thick forest.

At night.

Kidding aside, I groggily sat up from the couch and flicked the lamplight on. I grabbed the stupid phone and mentally asked myself who would have the nerve to call me very late at night.

"Usui Takumi speaking," I said, my voice horribly cracking from the heavy sleep.

"I suppose it is _indeed_ a good choice to carry that surname, Takumi."

The voice was speaking in flawless English with a clearly evident British accent. That voice. I remember that deep, wise voice that always had a hint of cunning and evil wrapped around it. I still remember it ringing in my ears as it yelled and shouted and screamed in rage. My sleepiness immediately wore off when anger flooded through my veins.

"So _nice _of you to call, Grandfather," I retorted, ignoring what his former statement implied, but I couldn't just push it to the back of my mind.

_A good choice to carry that surname_. The pun was very clear. He was glad that I chose my father's surname instead of my mother's. I couldn't imagine how much he'd hate me right now if I chose Walker as a surname.

"I think we have had enough with your nonsense. I called to remind you that you shall start your studies in Miyabigaoka a fortnight from now. That is –"

"_Why are you doing this?_" I yelled to the phone. I couldn't control my anger. He already ruined my life by considering me illegitimate and worthless, and now he's going to destroy it some more?

"I didn't expect less from a futile brat like you. Such _rude _manners –"

"Shut up and tell me what you want from me!"

"Tsk, tsk, you require extreme etiquette lessons as immediate as possible."

"Get straight to the point!"

"Patience is a virtue, young man, you should know that. And your inquiry earlier, yes, I suppose I should tell you why. However, now is not the time. Perhaps a little while longer, Takumi, and you shall know the future I planned out for you. Good night – ah, pardon me, I believe good morning is the more suitable term. Goodbye."

I threw the phone back down. His call became a fuel to my hatred for him. I gripped the fabric of my blanket tightly. It felt good to feel it wrinkle and crease under my hands. I could almost feel my nails dig the skin of my palms, with only the cloth between them.

I never yelled at someone in anger before. I usually kept a strict, calm composure everywhere, every time. But earlier . . . earlier, I couldn't accept being downgraded and considered like some brat. His words were like natural insults to me. It always seemed to give me the message that I shouldn't even exist, like I wasn't good enough to walk this earth.

Slowly, I raised my vision to the tall glass window. The sun's rays were blaring through the city's skyscrapers, casting strips of light and shadow onto my carpeted floor.

And I hoped this mess would end up soon.

* * *

><p>A tall figure emerged from the clouds of steam billowing from the shower. Long sinewy legs stepped on the marble floor, leaving wet footsteps behind. Toned muscles rested on his clean-shaven chest, and his arms, not too thin and not too muscled, reached out for the navy blue towel.<p>

His pale yet handsome face featured his ocean blue irises, framed by long dark lashes, but evident dark eye bags hung below his eyes. Wet strands of jet black hair stuck against his forehead.

This twenty-two year old man was none other than the heir of the vast fortune of Walker Incorporated, Gerard Walker.

Wealthy, influential, brilliant, and rarely good-looking, Gerard was only next to the royal prince as England's best bachelor. To top it all, he was _single_.

But no one knew that behind his icy flawless façade, he had only committed himself to one lady.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, no one could argue with that. But what made her unique out of all the women that longed for him, and the only trait of her that made him fall for her so deeply, was her distinctive personality.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Gerard trailed towards the mahogany table beside his bed. A single object stood on it – a photo framed in intricately carved pure gold.

"Alice . . ."

* * *

><p>It was a field trip day.<p>

I wanted to tell Misaki as soon as possible that I'd be transferring as soon as possible. I wanted her to accept it early.

I made the act of getting lost and being separated from my group when Misaki asked me why I suddenly materialized near her. We took a boring tour around the historical place. There were ancient temples made of wood and stone everywhere, some dull gardens amongst other old stuff. When Misaki and I were finally alone, I confronted her.

"Ayuzawa, I have thought through a lot of things, and I came up with an answer."

Her body stiffened, and I could see a hint of worry flash on her face.

"In my third year, I'm going to transfer to Miyabigaoka."

**...**

_**Someone's *cough* a big fan of Gerard *COUGH COUGH***_

_***COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH dead***_

_**Reviews are very much appreciated and craved for. So if you'd be so nice as to click 'Review this Chapter' there, that'd be so awesome. Thanks.**_


	7. i feel like i'm going crazy

"Ayuzawa, I have thought through a lot of things, and I came up with an answer."

Her body stiffened, and I could see a hint of worry flash on her face.

"In my third year, I'm going to transfer to Miyabigaoka."

**Wanted: Friends**

_by crystalline'maia_

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama! © Fujiwara Hiro_

_**c h a p t e r s i x : i feel like i'm going crazy**_

_**Extra-large thank yous to Honoko-chi, Kaitalyn, DarkkAngelll, VioletShade, Scarlet-Bomb, **__**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama, Melaniee, and choco-chan143.**_

"What?"

Minako Ayuzawa stared in disbelief at her manager. He was frowning, truly pitying her situation.

"I'm really sorry, Ayuzawa-san, but as I said, I just received that letter this morning telling me to fire you from work. I'm truly sorry for your situation, Ayuzawa-san. Maybe I –"

"No," Minako interrupted softly, a soft sad smile on her aging face. "It's all right. I'll be fine on getting another job. Thank you very much for the work, Hayashi-san."

She walked out of his office, the door closing with a soft click. Hayashi sat back on his chair before his cluttered desk.

Ayuzawa had been one of the most hardworking employees he had, so it was such a waste to just fire her all of a sudden. Sighing, he held the letter in his hands again. When he received it earlier, he was shocked to find out that he was sent a letter directly from the main office itself.

_Sir:_

_It is our duty to inform you that one of your employees, Minako Ayuzawa, female, age 35, is to be dismissed at once from your working staff, in accordance to President Walker's command._

_Failure to comply with this order will result in the termination of your current position, and possibly the rejection of work from any office under Walker Incorporated in the succeeding years._

_Truly,_

_Samantha Langdon_

_Head, Office of International Divisions Management_

Hayashi folded the letter again, and leaned against the back of his chair. What did a poor, hardworking woman ever do to the Walkers? And to be dismissed by the President himself?

It was all odd.

xxx

It made me feel all giddy inside to know that I had a natural instinct to draw closer to wherever Ayuzawa was. After roaming around the inn, I found myself inside a room with her, and it happened to be a black-out too.

She accidentally spilled red bean soup on her jersey, so I resorted to letting her borrow my own jersey and wash hers.

It was extremely dark, and we could only see because of the moonlight streaming through the windows. It was a starry, silent night. I could feel the cold air occasionally brush against my bare upper body.

"It's too dark, so I don't know if it's clean enough," I said, handing the washed jersey back to Ayuzawa.

"Thanks. Um, what about your shirt? Aren't you cold at all?"

In fact, I was already freezing, but I refused to tell her that. Playfully, I smiled at her. "Well, if Ayuzawa gives me warmth, I'll – uh . . ."

Okay, true thing, she looked really scary with that disgusted expression on. Then she suddenly punched me in the shoulder quite hardly, and I knew something was troubling her.

"Why the hell did you just decide on your own?" she asked me, her voice loud but breaking down in worry. "Suddenly starting on that subject in a bad time and in a bad place! And now you're suddenly transferring . . ."

I could already feel shivers running down my spine when I heard her speak almost in tears. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't just tell her that everything was going to be all right. I was unsure of even my own future.

"Wait! Ayuzawa–" I quickly turned around, facing the window. Although I've been wishing for the time that she'll just lay her head on my chest, now wasn't just the time.

"I've been thinking about it," she started, her fists shivering as she pressed them on my back. "But I realized that I don't even know anything about your situation. In the end, nothing will be solved."

Slowly, her hands made their way around my waist. I felt her warm body press against my back, and I could feel her nice warmth. She gently nestled her head between my shoulder blades, and as she spoke, I felt the warm air from her mouth on my bare skin.

"I have . . . made my resolve."

"Ayuzawa . . ."

Oh god, I didn't want her to suffer like this. Just because of my situation, she's getting troubled too. I don't want her to worry about me. I wanted to tell her that I'll be all right, that I can handle myself through this. But in truth, I don't even know whether I could do those things myself.

I chose the decision to transfer, instead of leaving her for good. And I'm doing this all for her.

"Usui, you idiot."

Somehow, that little thing made my worries fade for a while. Because right now, I just want feel her arms around me, her warmth radiating on me, and free from my troubles outside this room.

"I'll give you warmth. So tonight, let's stay like this . . . together."

If I could just wish to stay right there forever with her, then I'd be contented with my whole life. I slowly turned around to face her, and like she knew, she closed her eyes as I leaned down to kiss her.

I closed my eyes, wanting to only know how her lips felt against mine. I kissed her once, gently, then I came back for a second to see if she would kiss me back.

But she didn't, so I backed away at once and felt something unusual stirring up inside me. Something like loneliness, something like _guilt_, and I had a bad feeling about this sensation.

xxx

When I got home from the field trip, I felt like utter shit.

On my coffee table, I noticed my cellphone vibrating. I lazily got up from the couch to pick it up, then plopped right back again when I got it.

_1 new message(s)_

From Ayuzawa? Probably, but I don't think she'll be texting me after what just happened. I opened the message and was quite shocked from whom it came from.

_Sender: Kai Tanaka._

One of the facts in my life: A guy friend texting me makes me jump in joy and glee. See? It even rhymed.

I never felt so excited before in my whole life, apart from being around Ayuzawa of course. The feeling of someone in friendly boundaries sending me a text message made me . . . uh, insanely, utterly, hopelessly happy that I could just jump off of this building in sheer joy?

No. Bad choice. Don't even try to think of attempting that at home, kids.

Now look at me, I think I'm slowly drowning into a nervous breakdown. All these personal troubles, and now I'm feeling overjoyed by being texted by a friend. Ah, well, at least it balances my emotions, and hopefully, my mentality as well.

_How you doing Takumi? Getting a guys' night-out this Friday night. Guess you might wanna come. Sure wanna introduce you to my friends. Text back if you're going, see ya._

Oh shiz, I wanted to scream in happiness right now. But again, no, that'd be utterly awkward to the rest of the world.

Sending him back a message of confirmation, I went to sleep, visited by both good dreams and nightmares.

**...**

_Review desu._

_And, um, yeah, I'm kind of a little lost on how to go on from here, since the manga disrupted the plot I was supposed to follow, since I wanted this story to be as in-sync to the manga as possible. Any suggestions will be crafted into a continuation, and of course, WUVed :D_

_Uh, frankly I'm stuck -_-_


End file.
